Love You
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto bingung. Sasuke yang berniat untuk merayakan ultahnya pagi bareng dirinya dikarenakan Sasuke akan pindah ke OTo,tapi Kaasannya memberitahu bhwa sang Tousan mendapatkan kecelakaan! *gak jago bikin summary,gomen telat bikinnya/mewek?plak me newbie


~ Love you ~  
>Pairing : SasuNaruSasu<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rate : T<br>Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto  
>Warning: BoyxBoy,Typo's,EYD tak beraturan,Cerita pasaran,Gaje,Diperuntukan untuk ULTAH NARUTO *telat woy<p>

"..."

"..."

/ No Like /  
> No Read /

n/a: Tidak menerima Flame yang kasar! Boleh mengkritik tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan,saya newbie disini mohon bantuannya,Senpai-san! ^w^/

Langit dibulan Oktober berwarna biru cerah. Sawah-sawah berwarna keemasan. Menghiasi pemandangan hampir disetiap kota Negara Sakura ini.  
>Di pusat kota Tokyo,tepatnya disebuah toko makanan sederhana. Terlihat kesibukan yang terjadi disana. Beberapa orang remaja,sibuk melayani para pelanggannya yang tengah berdatangan ketokonya. Toko Bunny's. Sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam donat. Dan karena musim dingin akan segera datang. Toko yang setiap tahunnya memberikan sebuah diskon untuk setiap pembelian donat. Membuat toko ini semakin ramai didatangi.<br>"Naruto,2 porsi untuk rasa Kombinasi"Seru seorang remaja Raven pada remaja lainnya yang tengah sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam donat ke sebuah kotak persegi.  
>"2 Porsi donat Kombinasi,siap diantar!"Sahut remaja blonde aka Naruto,semangat. Diserahkannya 2 kotak berisi donat-donat,pada remaja raven aka Sasuke yang diterima olehnya.<br>"Saya pesan donat rasa Cokelat ukuran sedang setengah porsi,ya?"  
>"Ya,setengah porsi ukuran sedang rasa Cokelat kan? Mohon menunggu sebentar"Sasuke pun beranjak pergi untuk memberikan catatan pemesanan.<br>"Wah~ ramai seperti biasa ya"Ujar seorang wanita dewasa,riang.  
>"Yosh! Ini semua berkat kami yang semangat dalam melayani pelanggan,tebbayo!"Kata Naruto,nyengir lebar.<br>"Hn,jangan banyak omong sekarang. Toko sedang ramai,Usurantonkachi"Dengus Sasuke,memotong percakapan kecil mereka berdua,"Ini pesanan untuk meja nomor 07"Ditaruhnya secarik kertas,yang langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggal dua orang yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Adududuh~ dia itu kolot sekali sih"Komentar Gadis remaja berambut pink seraya menaruh nampan dimeja. "Buh,kalian seperti tidak mengenal si Teme saja"Dengus Naruto sebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya mengatai dirinya 'Usuratonkachi'.  
>"Sakura ini untuk meja nomor 07"Lanjutnya,memberikan nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan pada gadis pink tadi.<br>"Ya,aku tahu kok. Yang sabar ya,menghadapi Seme anehmu itu"Kikik Sakura yang langsung ngibrit meninggalkan Naruto yang manyun dan semburat pink diwajahnya.  
>"Yare~ yare~ kalian ini pacaran tapi ribut mulu"Celetuk wanita dewasa berambut Choco,mendengus melihat interaksi pasangan aneh itu.<br>"Huh,si Teme saja yang selalu ngajak ribut padaku,Anko-nee"Sergah Naruto,manyun.  
>"Ya,apa pun itu"Anko menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu menatap remaja blonde dihadapannya"Kau harus selesaikan perkerjaan ini lebih cepat jika kau ingin segera liburan,mengerti?"Setelahnya,Anko pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang mengembungkan pipinya,sebal.<p>

.

.

.  
>"Uwahhh,akhirnya selesai juga"Teriak Naruto merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan kaku. Setelah seharian disibukkan melayani pelanggan yang lebih ramai dari biasa.<br>Pletak!  
>"Ittai~"Ringis Naruto,mengelus kepala blondenya yang terkena pukulan botol plastik Sasuke.<br>"Urusai,dobe. Suaramu itu berisik sekali sih"Dengus bungsu Uchiha,yang mendapat delikan sebal dari yang bersangkutan.  
>"Buh,berisik-berisik begini juga kan kau suka"Sahut Naruto,menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah sang kekasih dipenuhi semburat pink di wajah tampannya.<br>"Hn"Gumam Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya.  
>"Sasuke-kun,Naruto aku pulang duluan ya"Sakura pun bergegas meninggalkan SasuNaru yang menatap kepergiannya.<br>"Ah,ya hati-hati,Sakura-chan"Kata Naruto melambaikan tangannya,semangat.  
>"Dobe"Panggil Sasuke,merapikan jaket hitam miliknya.<br>"Ya? Ada apa,Teme?"Dihampirinya sang seme tercinta,lalu membantu Sasuke merapikan jaketnya.  
>"Besok ada acara?"<br>"Ah besok ya,tidak ada. Ada apa memang? Kau mau mengajakku kencan ya~"Cengir Naruto senang,yang dibalas dengusan oleh bungsu Uchiha.  
>"Buh,lalu ada apa?"Tanyanya sebal melihat reaksi sang seme yang seperti itu.<br>"Hn. Besok kita rayakan ultahmu ditaman kota,Bagaimana?"Ajak Sasuke,menatap sang uke yang mengerutkan dahinya.  
>"Eh? Ultahku? Besokkan tanggal 9,Teme! Ultahku kan tanggal 10,kau lupa ya?"<br>"Ck,bukan lupa,Usuratonkachi! Aku kalau harus merayakan ultah lusa bareng kamu,tidak bisa"Jelas Sasuke,yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi.  
>"Kenapa memang,Teme?"Tanya Naruto,penasaran.<br>"Tousan mengajak kami sekeluarga untuk pindah ke Otogakure"Mendengar pernyataan seperti itu,membuat remaja Namikaze melebarkan kedua matanya,syok.  
>"A-apa? Kenapa mendadak?"Tanyanya,menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perasaan sesak didadanya mengetahui jika kekasihnya yang selama 2 tahun ini berpacarannya dengannya,akan pindah ke kota Oto. Pindahnya Sasuke,berarti dia tidak akan bisa melihat remaja yang dicintainya itu.<br>"Karena pekerjaan,Dobe"Ditariknya pergelangan tangan tan sang kekasih,"Tousan dipindah tugaskan ke kota Oto,karena disini kami tidak memiliki keluarga lain,jadi Tousan dan Kaasan meminta aku,dan Baka aniki untuk ikut dengannya"Dikecup punggung tangan itu,penuh kasih sayang.  
>"L-lalu.. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"Ditundukkannya surai blonde itu,Naruto tak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke. Bukan membencinya akibat berita ini. Namun,dia merasakan sesak jika bertemu pandang dengan remaja pemilik manik Onyx tersebut.<br>"Tousan akan mendaftarkan kami bersekolah disana"Dengan lembut,dipeluknya tubuh mungil Naruto dengan erat. Menyalurkan perasaan sayang dan cinta miliknya,untuk diketahui oleh remaja dalam dekapannya. Bahwa,jarak tak akan membuat dirinya menyerah dalam mencintai remaja Namikaze ini. Apapun yang terjadi,dirinya hanya akan mencintai Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang mampu mengerti dirinya.  
>Dengan ragu,dibalasnya pelukan Sasuke dengan erat,"Kapan kau berangkat?"Tanyanya,menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke.<br>"Besok malam"Dipereratnya pelukan dirinya,"Dan Siangnya kita akan bermain merayakan ultahmu,kau mau,kan?"Tanyanya penuh harap.  
>"Um,aku mau,Teme"Jawab Naruto melepaskan pelukannya,lalu mengelap cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua manik indahnya.<br>"Hn,kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kau ditaman kota jam 10 ya?"Ditangkupnya wajah chubby sang uke penuh cinta,lalu mengecup bibirnya perlahan.  
>"Ya,aku pastikan akan datang besok"Ujar Naruto nyengir lebar.<p>

.

.

.

"Tadaima~"Teriak lantang remaja berambut pirang memasuki rumah yang sederhana namun mewah,dibukanya sepatu kets sekolah miliknya lalu menaruhnya ke rak sepatu.  
>"Okaeri,Naru-chan"Sahut seorang wanita dewasa dari arah dapur,menghampirinya dengan celemek menghiasi tubuh mudanya.<br>"Kaasan? Tumben udah pulang jam segini?"Dihampirinya sang Kaasan tercinta,lalu memeluknya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa rindu yang teramat pada sang Kaasan yang sangat jarang pulang diakibatkan pulang-pergi kota dan luar Negeri.

"Gomen ne,Sayang. Kaasan pulang tak memberimu kabar terlebih dahulu"Dikecupnya kening sang putra kesayangannya lembut,lalu memeluknya erat.  
>"Ah,apa Tousan ikut pulang?"Tanya Naruto,mengecup pipi sang Ibu penuh cinta membuat sang empunya pipi terkikik senang mendapatkan perlakuan begitu dari anaknya.<br>"Tousanmu tadi sudah berangkat lagi ke kota Oto,karena ada sedikit masalah diperusahaan disana"Jawab Kushina,menatap nanar wajah sang putra yang manyun tak suka.  
>"Ya,begitu ya?"Hela nafas,Naruto.<br>Puk

"Tenang saja,Tousanmu hanya mengecek keperusahaan,besok juga sudah kembali"Ditepuknya puncak kepala sang anak penuh sayang,"Lekas ganti baju sana,lalu turun untuk makan,oke?"Titah sang Ibu,yang lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mengangguk pasrah ke dapur.  
>"Hahh"Helaan nafas,lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut mungil tersebut. Kedua kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah kelantai dua kamarnya berada.<p>

Bruk!  
>Direbahkannya tubuh lelah itu keatas ranjang double size miliknya,kedua manik shappire miliknya menerawang kelangit atap rumahnya. Sebersit perasaan rindu yang mendalam kepada sang ayah,membuatnya tersenyum sendu.<br>"Tousan,besok umurku genap 17 tahun,apa Tousan ingat?"Tanyanya lirih,memejamkan kedua matanya yang sudah tergenangi cairan bening dipelupuk matanya.  
>"Naruto,ayo cepat turun,nak. Makan siang dulu!"Mendengar sang Kaasan berteriak memanggilnya,mau tak mau putra Namikaze itu pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang terasa lengket.<br>Setelah membersihkan muka,Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk muka ditangannya. Remaja berambut blonde itu pun menghampiri almari,lalu diambilnya kaos putih polos dengan celana pendek selutut yang lalu dipakainya. Selesainya berganti baju,remaja yang besok genap 17 tahun itu pun,melangkahkan kaki berbalut kulit tan itu untuk melangkah menuju lantai dasar guna mengisi perutnya yang terasa lapar. Sesampainya disana,manik seindah musim panas tersebut langsung disuguhkan oleh banyaknya makanan favoritenya diatas meja. Mulai dari daging panggang yang dilumuri keju diatasnya,sop miso,sampai ramen pun ada disana.  
>"Uwahhh,Kaasan ada acara apa nih? Banyak juga makanan yang Kaasan buat,hm hm?"Teriaknya girang seraya celingukan memperhatikan setiap makanan yang tersaji diatas meja untuk makan siang yang hanya untuk 2 orang saja.<br>"Ahhh,ini kan sebagai rasa maaf Kaasan yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini sibuk membantu Tousanmu ditempat kerja,Tebbane"Sahut Kushina,tersenyum senang melihat wajah putranya yang menatap penuh minat pada masakan buatannya,"Nah,ayo tunggu apa lagi,Tebbane? Silahkan dihabiskan makanannya,Naru-chan"Lanjutnya,seraya mengambilkan minuman jus jeruk didekatnya lalu menuangkan pada gelas bergambar rubah milik Naruto dan meletakkannya didekat sang putra kesayangannya.  
>"Aaaa,arigatou Kaasan! Selamat makan~"Dengan penuh semangat tangan tan itu pun mengambil sop miso yang berada paling dekat dengannyalah yang menjadi sasaran kebrutalan(?) remaja yang tengah kelaparan.<br>"Aduhhh,makannya pelan-pelan,Tebbane! Nanti kau tersedak,Naruto"Omel Kushina gemas sendiri melihat Naruto yang tak berperimakanan dalam menyantap makanannya,yang dibalas cengiran rubah oleh putranya.  
>"Homen homen hhaahan,uhuk uhuk(gomen gomen kaasan,uhuk uhuk)"Dengan segera diraihnya gelas yang berada disamping piringnya,yang langsung ditegak habis olehnya,"Fiuh~ selamat selamat"Leganya,menaruh gelas kosong ketempat semula<p>

"Ck,kau ini"Kushina hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya lelah melihat tingkah Naruto yang tak berubah-berubah,padahal besok dirinya genap berusia 17 tahun,tapi sikapnya masih saja terburu-buru dan kekanakan. "Besok kau ulang tahun,Tebbane? Mau kado apa dari Kaasan,Tebbane?"Sambungnya bertanya pada Naruto yang kini menatapnya berbinar,'Astaga! Mata itu..'Kushina sweatdroop sendiri melihat sebegitu antusiasnya Naruto jika sudah menyangkut 'hadiah'.  
>"Hehehehe"Cengir Naruto,seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya didagu,lalu menatap sang Kaasan sebelum tersenyum lembut pada wanita dewasa yang sudah merawatnya selama ini,"Aku tak mau apa-apa Kaasan,cukup Kaasan dan Tousan ada saja sudah cukup buatku,Tebbayo!"Katanya dengan semangat,"Lagi pula besok Sasuke akan mengajakku untuk merayakannya,jadi aku tak akan meminta apa-apa pada Kaasan dan Tousan"Lanjutnya menatap sang Kaasan yang menatapnya lembut,"Tapi kalau Kaasan dan Tousan ingin memberiku hadiah aku tak akan menolak kok"Dan sukseslah membuat senyum lembut penuh rasa haru lenyap seketika dari wajah cantik sang Kaasan.<br>'Aku kira dia sudah dewasa,nyatanya yang namanya Naruto tetap saja Naruto-ku yang dulu'Batinnya sweatdroop sendiri melihat putranya tengah nyengir lebar kepadanya.

.

.

.

.  
>Tok Tok Tok<br>Ceklek  
>"Naru-chan?"Kushina menepuk-nepuknya wajah nyenyak sang putra satu-satunya yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya,pelan.<br>"Nghh~ lima menit lagi~ Kaasan"Gumam Naruto,menarik selimut tebalnya,merapatkan dirinya dalam balutan kehangatan Badcover miliknya.  
>Menghela nafas lelah,Kushina pun melirik jam weker berbentuk rubah orange yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari,dengan panik.<br>Ya,Kushina membangunkan sang putranya bukan karena hari sudah beranjak pagi dan bergegas menyuruhnya bangun dan sarapan. Akan tetapi,tadi dirinya mendapatkan kabar bahwa sang suaminya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulang kemari diperbatasan kota karena jalanan yang licin dan tergelincir menabrak pohon didekatnya hingga tumbang,dari kepolisian setempat

"Naru-chan,Tousanmu.."Kushina setengah mati menahan tangis yang hampir pecah itu,"Tousanmu.. Hiks"  
>"Ngh? Kaasan?! Kaasan kenapa?"Naruto yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengenai wajahnya,mau tak mau membuatnya terjaga,dan begitu terhenyaknya dia melihat wajah sang Kaasan yang menatapnya dengan wajah dibasahi air mata.<br>"Tousanmu.. Hiks"Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto erat,menumpahkan perasaan sesak dihatinya

"T-tousan? Ada apa dengan Tousan,Kaasan?"Tanya Naruto,mengelus perlahan punggung sang Kaasan.  
>"Tousanmu mengalami kecelakaan"Lirih Kushina,melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut remaja dihadapannya,"Sekarang Tousanmu sedang dirawat di Konoha's Hospital,Kaasan akan kesana,kau disini saja tak usah ikut Kaasan,ya?"Dikecupnya kening Naruto,penuh sayang.<br>"Tidak Kaasan,aku ikut Kaasan ke Rumah Sakit"Seru Naruto,menahan sang Ibu untuk menunggunya mengambil jaket,namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika wajah chubbynya ditangkup sang Ibu.  
>"Kau tidak usah ikut,Kaasan membangunkanmu bukan untuk mengajakmu. Tapi memberitahu hal itu saja"Dengan getir,Kushina tersenyum lembut,"Kau disini saja,bukankah besok kau ada janji dengan Sasuke? Jangan kecewakan dia,besok dia akan pindahkan malamnya?"<br>"T-tapi.. Kaas-"  
>"Sttt,biar urusan Tousanmu,Kaasan yang urus. Kau bisa menjenguk Tousan jika urusanmu dengannya,sudah selesai,oke?"Dikecupnya penuh sayang kening remaja dihadapannya,lalu menepuk perlahan pipi chubbynya,"Kaasan berangkat dulu ya"Setelahnya,Kushina pun langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar sang putra,berjalan menuju garasi mobilnya berada dan pergi kerumah sakit tempat suaminya dirawat.<br>Sepeninggalnya sang Kaasan,Naruto hanya mampu terduduk lemas dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat diatas lututnya.  
>"A-aku.. Hiks bagaimana ini? Kalau aku berangkat kerumah sakit,aku yakin tak akan sempat nantinya untuk aku bermain dengan Sasuke"Dielapnya setitik cairan bening yang mengalir dipelupuk matanya,"T-tapi.. aku khawatir dengan keadaan Tousan"Dinaikannya kedua kaki berbalut celana piyama orange itu keatas tempat tidur,lalu memeluknya kedua kakinya hingga mengenai dada bidangnya,erat.<br>Bingung. Itulah yang melanda pikiran bocah Namikaze saat ini. Disatu sisi dia ingin menemui dan menepati janjinya dengan sang kekasih,tapi disatu sisi lain dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang Tousan yang selama ini selalu ada dan merawat dirinya. Diliriknya jam weker rubah miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga lewat dini hari.

"Aku.. A-aku.."dipeluknya erat kaki itu erat,"T-tapi,kurasa Kaasan bisa menjaga Tousan.. Ya,aku yakin itu"Entah dia yang cengeng atau apa,tiba-tiba kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata yang begitu deras ketika memori-memori menyenangkannya bersama sang Tousan melintas dipikirannya bagaikan sebuah kaset.  
>"Hiks hiks,tidak bisa.. A-aku tidak bisa.. A-aku harus menemui Tousan"Dengan tekad kuat,Naruto pun berjalan meraih kunci motor yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya,lalu meraih jaket hitam miliknya. Berjalan menuju bagasi,lalu memasangkan helm dikepalanya,setelah selesai. Dengan tekad dan 'sedikit' bimbang,Naruto pun menyalakan motor Satria f.u miliknya menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Tousannya dirawat. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata,Naruto mengendarai motornya cepat. Tak diperdulikannya angin yang menerpa kulitnya-yang walaupun sudah memakai jaket-tetap terasa dingin,hingga membuatnya terasa membekukan tubuhnya. Terlalu memfokuskan pikiran-pikiran mengenai janjiannya dengan sang kekasih nanti siang,membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah hampir sampai ke rumah sakit yang ditujunya-hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam dalam perjalanan.<br>Sesampainya dirumah sakit,Naruto pun melesat masuk kedalam ke tempat resepsionist untuk menanyakan ruangan sang Tousan. Dan dirinya cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa sang Tousan tengah berada diruang ICU.  
>"Arigatou<p>

"Dan Naruto pun berlari menuju ruangan yang diberitahukan sang suster tadi,setibanya disana. Manik Shappirenya melihat sang Kaasan tengah berbicara dengan sang dokter,dihampirinya sang Kaasan.  
>"Kaasan?"Panggilnya,dan Kushina pun terbelalak kaget,mengetahui sang putranya menyusul dirinya kerumah sakit.<br>"Naruto? Ya ampun,Kaasan kan sudah memberitahumu. Jangan kesini-"  
>"Tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaan Tousan"Potong Naruto,menatap gusar wanita dihadapannya. Melihat remaja kesayangannya tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang Tousan,membuat Kushina tak tahan untuk memeluk Naruto.<br>"Eh? K-kaasan? T-tousan..."  
>"Tousanmu baik-baik saja,nak. Dia sekarang sedang istirahat"Mendengar itu,Naruto melepaskan pelukan sang Kaasan untuk menatap manik Emerald(?)nya guna menemukan kebenaran. Dan gotcha! Naruto menemukannya.<br>Grep!  
>"Syukurlah,Kaasan. Aku lega mendengarnya"Ucapnya,memeluk erat Kushina.<br>"Ya,kau mau menemuinya,Naru?"Tanya Kushina,tersenyum lembut.  
>"Ya ya,aku mau Kaasan"Dengan semangat Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,lalu mengikuti Kushina menuju kamar rawat Tousannya.<br>"Minato,lihat siapa datang?"Kikik Kushina,menarik lengan sang putra mendekati suaminya yang menatap lembut mereka yang memasuki ruangannya.  
>"Heee? Katanya Tousan sedang istirahat"Naruto manyun mengetahui dirinya dibohongi sang Kaasan.<br>"Hihihi,gomen ne,Tebbane"Diacaknya rambut blonde yang mirip dengan sang suami,sayang.  
>"Kau beneran datang,bagaimana dengan janjimu yang akan merayakan ulang tahun dengannya,Naru-chan?"Tanya Minato,bingung.<p>

"Err-itu.. A-aku.. Habisnya aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan,Tousan"Lirihnya,menundukkan kepalanya. "

"Hahh,begitu ya"Diacaknya surai blonde itu,gemas,"Kamu janjian dengannya kapan? Ah,maksud Tousan jam berapa?"Koreksi Minato,memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang putra semata wayangnya.  
>"Err-jam 10,Tousan"Jawab Naruto dengan semburat pink menghiasi wajahnya,"T-tousan,tahu ini.. Pasti dari Kaasan"Manyunnya,melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,merajuk.<br>"Ahahaha,ya Tousan diberitahu Kaasanmu"Aku Minato,mencubit pipi Chubby remaja yang berperawakan hampir sama dengannya itu,gemas.  
>"Buh,sakit Tousan! Ngapain cubit-cubit sih"Gerutu Naruto,sebal yang sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa dibuatnya melihat anaknya yang merajuk.<p>

.

.

.

.  
>"Aku pulang dulu,Tousan Kaasan"Pamit Naruto,mengecup masing-masing pipi dan kening kedua orangtuanya.<br>"Kau tidak makan dulu,Tebbane?"Tanya Kushina sedikit khawatir mengetahui anaknya belum makan apapun dari tadi-sibuk mengobrol dengan sang Tousan-  
>"Ya,nanti saja bareng Sasuke,Kaasan"Jawab Naruto,meyakinkan sang Kaasan agar tak mengkhawatirkannya.<br>"Ya sudah hati-hati dijalan"Kata Minato yang mendapat protesan istrinya,"Sudahlah,Kushina aku yakin Sasuke tak akan menelantarkan anak kita"Lanjutnya,menenangkan sang istri yang kelewat protektif jika menyangkut kesehatan putranya.  
>"Huh,ya sudah. Kau hati-hati dijalan,kalau kau keburu lapar. Langsung makan aja,buat ramen atau sop miso,Tebbane"Ujar Kushina,mengecup lembut pipi Naruto.<br>"Yare yare,aku bukan anak kecil lagi,Kaasan"Gerutunya,mengembungkan pipinya,sebal.  
>"Hihihi,habis Kaasan takut kau sakit,Tebbane"Kata Kushina,mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.<p>

"Ya sudah,aku pulang dulu. Nanti sore aku kesini lagi,Kaasan,Tousan"Pamit Naruto,yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan rawat inap-Minato sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat inap setelah dokter meyakinkan sang pasien membaik-

"Ya hati-hati dijalan"

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kediamannya,Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengerang pelan karena kepalanya sedikit pusing. Wajar saja kepala pusing,baru aja dia tidur satu jam,sang Kaasan sudah membangunkan dirinya. Semalaman suntuk putra Namikaze itu sedang disibukkan dengan hadiah yang dia bungkus dengan susah payah sebagai kenang-kenangan sang kekasih tercintanya. Ditambah perutnya yang belum terisi sedikit pun makanan,membuatnya kena anemia(?) mendadak.

"Ukh,pulang dari sini aku harus mandi,biar segar"Gumamnya,mempercepat laju motornya. Diacuhkannya rasa pening dikepalanya,satu yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia harus segera sampai rumah lalu mandi dan main dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Grep!  
>"Ukh,khh kepalaku pusing~"Lirih remaja blonde,meremas dinding rumahnya-setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan motor miliknya dibagasi-lemas.<br>Entah kenapa,dirinya merasa melayang diudara sebelum akhirnya kegelapan secara perlahan menelannya.  
>"Tidak.. A-aku harus.. S-sa.. su.. kehh"Dan kedua mata Shappire itu pun tertutup. Tubuh mungil itu pingsan diteras rumah tak berdaya. Meninggalkan janjinya. Dan membuat seseorang ditempat berbeda menunggu dirinya dengan gelisah selama berjam-jam.<p>

.

.

.

_Naruto Pov_  
>Hangat.<br>Terlindungi.  
>Ukh,nyaman~<br>Bau ini.. Bau yang membuatku mengingat tentang remaja Chikenbutt disana. Bau mint yang menenangkan. Kulit lembut ini,seperti kulit miliknya. Ahh,aku suka kelembutan yang tengah mendekapku hangat.  
>"Dobe"Ohhh,suaranya benar-benar menggetarkan jantungku,suaranya sangat seksi ditelingaku dan terasa nyata.<br>"Oi dobe?"Suara ini,benar-benar terdengar nyata untukku.  
>"Teme?"Lirihku,menatap sayu sosok yang hanya bayangan saja bagiku. Ku ulurkan jari-jari tanganku untuk menyetuhnya. Kami-sama,izinkan aku untuk memeluk dan menciumnya sekali saja untukku,aku rindu sosoknya.<br>"Dobe?"Oh Kami-sama,engkau benar-benar baik padaku. Dia benar-benar terasa nyata untukku,aku..

Pletak!  
>"Ittai~"Ringisku ketika aku merasakan jitakan yang cukup hot,dikepala indahku.<br>"Oi teme! Kira-kira dong,sakit tau!"Bentakku tak suka. Ck,enggak bayangan,enggak nyatanya sama-sama menyebalkan.  
>"Apa? Salah kau sendiri orang dari tadi manggil enggak disahut-sahut,malah bengong natap aku"Sungut Sasuke menatapku datar.<br>"E-e-e-ehhhhhhhhhhh"Pekikku yang langsung melompat dari atas ranjang kamar tidurku-reflek-ketika aku baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang sedari tadi kupandangi adalah nyata.  
>"K-k-k-kau.."Dengan gaya ala pantonim(?) aku sibuk menunjuk jam weker-yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam,jika diliat dari jendela yang masih terbuka dan langit gelap-dan Sasuke bergantian,dengan horror.<br>"Hn? Kau kenapa,Dobe?"Sasuke menatapku bingung,yang menunjuknya horror.  
>"K-k-k-k-kau.. K-kenapa ada disini? Kau kan seharusnya sudah ada dibandara,dan oh,sejak kapan aku ada dikamarku? Seingatku aku pingsan diteras ru-mmpphhhh!"Sasuke-pelaku yang telah memotong ocehanku tadi-menatapku seraya menyeringai lebar-setelah sebelumnya mencium bibirku-,"Lebih baik kau diam,atau aku akan bertindak lebih dari ini"Katanya,yang menarik tanganku untuk duduk disampingnya-yang masih syok dengan apa yang telah terjadi.<br>'Oh Kami-sama,sejak kapan bocah chikenbutt ini mendekat kearahku? Bahkan aku tak mendengar suara langkahnya-padahal jarak diantara kami cukup jauh,kami tadi berada dimasing-masing sisi ranjang-',Batinku bingung plus horror sendiri.  
>Sebuah jari-jari dingin menyentuh pipiku,lembut-menyadarkan ku dari keterkejutan-,kupandangi wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahku.<br>Menyadari kedekatan wajah kami,membuat wajahku memerah sempurna,apa lagi setelah melihat bibirnya yang tersenyum tulus-senyuman yang hanya untukku seorang-  
>"T-teme?"Tanyaku terbata. "Hn?" "U-ukh,k-kau kenapa ada disini? B-bukannya seharusnya kau sudah berangkat?"Kataku,menundukkan kepala-mengingat bahwa aku tadi membatalkan pertemuan kita dipagi hari tadi-<br>"Hn? Tousan bilang,aku tak usah ikut dan tinggal saja dengan Aniki sampai sekolah kami selesai disini"Jawabnya,membuatku menatapnya senang.  
>Grep!<br>"Ah,syukurlah. Aku pikir aku tak akan sempat bertemu denganmu lagi,Teme"Ujarku,memeluk tubuh tegap dihadapanku erat.  
>"Hn. Lagi pula,aku enggak mau meninggalkan kau. Lihat,belum apa-apa kau sudah sakit,Dobe"Omelnya,seraya membalas pelukanku,lembut.<br>"Huh,aku tak sakit,Teme!"Bantahku memanyukan bibirku,sebal.  
>"Kalau bukan sakit dan pingsan selama berjam-jam itu namanya apa,hn? Tidur,begitu?"Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar ketika aku gelagapan,bingung mencari jawaban.<br>"Buh! Aku kan begini karena sibuk membungkus kado untukmu,dan lagi Tousan kecelakaan semalam,makanya aku jadi tidak tidur"Sungutku,mengembungkan pipi chubbyku.  
>"Hn,aku sudah tahu kok soal Minato-jisan. Aku juga sudah menjenguknya ketika aku melihat berita dilayar tv(?) dekat taman(?),karena kau tidak datang-datang selama 2 jam,dan aku menyimpulkan kalau kau ketempat Tousanmu,tapi nyatanya kata Jii-san dan Baa-san,kau sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu"Jeda sejenak,Sasuke menatapku tajam,"Dan ketika aku sampai disini,kau sedang pingsan diteras rumah. Untung saja tak ada yang menculikmu"Sambungnya,mendengus meremehkanku.<br>"Gahh,kau pikir aku ini perempuan apa,yang jika tertidur-pingsan- diluar akan ada yang menculikku"Ujarku kesal plus malu sendiri.  
>'Err-ketika aku pingsan gaya pingsanku gak memalukan,ya?'Batinku,error. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali posisi pingsanku sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.<br>"Ya kau benar,mana ada orang yang mau nyulik kau,dengan gaya memalukan begitu"Dengusnya,menatapku geli.  
>Blush!<br>"H-hei,m-memangnya.. G-gaya pingsanku b-bagaimana?"Oh Kami-sama,potong lidahku sekarang juga. Bodoh kau Naruto! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal memalukan begitu!,Runtukku dalam hati.  
>"Hn? Beneran ingin tahu?"Tanyanya,menatapku penuh dengan err-minat(?).<br>"T-tidak usah!"Potongku,cepat seraya mengambil jarak dari si mesum disampingku.  
>"Hn,nope"<p>

"..."

"..."  
>"Err-maaf"Ucapku,memecah keheningan diantara kami.<br>"Hn?"Gumam Sasuke,yang aku yakin tengah menatapku bingung.  
>"A-aku membatalkan acaranya"Lirihku,menundukkan kepalaku takut.<br>"Hn,tak apa"Ucapnya,menarik tubuhku kedalam dekapannya,dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku blushing parah dibuatnya.  
>"E-e-e-e-e-e-ehhhhhhhhhhh"Pekikku,kaget-lagi-lagi lompat menjauh darinya-tapi segera menahan tanganku,dengan mencengkramnya erat.<br>"Hn,mau tidak?"Tanyanya,menatapku.  
>"U-ukh,err-iya"Ditariknya-lagi-tubuhku kedalam dekapannya,yang lalu mengamit bibirku dalam sebuah ciuman hangatnya.<br>"Otanjoubi omedentou,Dobe"Bisik Sasuke lembut,membuatku tak kuasa menahan haru.  
>"Hu um,Arigatou,Teme"Kupeluk erat tubuh tegapnya,membenamkan wajahku kedada bidangnya.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
>"Dobe,sebagai hadiahnya aku cium kamu ya?"Bisik Sasuke membuat wajahku memerah seketika.<p>

.

_

.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>"Ne,teme kenapa hadiahnya cuma kecupan saja,enggak terkesan banget"Kata Naruto,sedikit kecewa dengan hadiah dari sang kekasih,bukan berarti dia tak suka atau matre(?) tapi kan berharap sedikit kenang-kenangan tak apa. Hehehe<br>"Hn? Hadiahnya hancur terlindas truk ketika aku melaju kerumah sakit,hadiahmu jatuh kejalan dan ya,terlindas deh"Sahut remaja chikenbutt,santai.  
>"Buh,jadi tak ada hadiah nih tahun ini?"Lirih Naruto,menghela nafas.<br>"Hn,besok kita jalan-jalan Dobe. Akan aku ganti hadiahmu,besok"Sambung Sasuke,tak tega juga liat wajah murung sang uke tercinta.  
>"Huh? Yaiyyyy,arigatou,Teme!"Teriak Naruto,senang.<br>"Tapi,habiskan dulu bubur juga obatnya,biar besok kau sehat"Ucap Sasuke,yang dibalas cengiran lebar Naruto.  
>"Siap,Bos!"Lalu,Naruto pun menghabiskan bubur buatan seme tercinta. Dirinya,tak sabar waktu menjelang pagi. Sepertinya besok hari yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Ah,iya dia harus menjenguk sang Tousan dulu deh,baru main dengan sang Teme.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
>Finnnnnnnnnnn<br>*lol  
>Yo,minna yorohiku ne? hehehe OTANJOUBI OMEDENTOU,NARUTO! maap,telat *hiksplak  
>ne,minna aku minta riviewnya yang membangun(?) Arigatou *bow<p> 


End file.
